comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Aresius King/Build a Wiki - Lost in Translation?
Build a Wiki|670px|center ¡Buenas a todos! Mi querido colega Lord Eledan me ha pedido que os instruya en el noble y esforzado arte de traducir información para vuestros artículos, y yo he aceptado agradecido esta oportunidad de ayudar a todos los editores hispanoparlantes a recabar información de calidad de fuentes extranjeras. Vayamos por partes, como decía el viejo Jack... Lo primero: Las Fuentes Como no podía ser de otro modo, sin un texto extranjero no hay traducción que valga. Si el tema de tu wikia surge exclusivamente de publicaciones en castellano, ¡felicidades, puedes dejar de leer aquí mismo! No obstante, imagino que si has entrado a leer, es porque ese no es tu caso xD Los textos pueden proceder de publicaciones físicas (p. ej., de una novela en inglés de StarCraft, o del videojuego mismo si lo tienes en versión original), de páginas web extranjeras (un artículo online sobre el nuevo tráiler de Starcraft II) o de wikias en otros idiomas (http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/StarCraft_Wiki). En el primer caso, necesitas pasar el texto escrito al editor para que la traducción sea mucho más sencilla y no tener que andar mirando el libro para ver las siguientes tres palabras, tanto para traducir como para revisar que todo esté correcto. Esto se puede conseguir bien mediante un programa de reconocimiento de texto (ABBY Fine Reader, por ejemplo) aplicado a un escaneo de muy alta calidad, bien simplemente copiándolo de otra página extranjera que ya haya "saqueado" el texto original. Si haces lo primero, no te olvides de repasar poco a poco, porque a veces la caligrafía original hace que el programa se confunda de letras al transcribirlo. Si haces lo segundo (tanto con webs como con otras wikias), tampoco te olvides de referenciar la página de la que procede el texto (lo cual es práctico también para poder revisar la traducción, abriéndola en otra pestaña). En Wikihammer 40K añadimos la frase "Extraído y traducido de enlace" al principio del apartado de Fuentes. Lo segundo: Los Traductores Vale, ya tienes un tocho de textos listos para que alguien los pase a la lengua de Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra. Sin embargo, puede que no tengas tiempo, o energías, o siquiera el nivel del idioma suficiente para traducirlos todos tú solo como Dios manda (y no, Google Translate no vale). Necesitas entonces reunir a varios compañeros que cubran tus carencias y te echen una mano con el trabajo. Para ello, no tienes más que hablar con tus compañeros para ver qué nivel tienen y si tendrán tiempo para ayudarte. Cada vez que llegue alguien nuevo, le planteas también la pregunta, ¡y con suerte puede que encuentres un genio de los idiomas! Si la cosa está mal y muy pocos pueden ayudarte, prueba a poner un aviso pidiendo ayuda en Facebook, Twitter y foros del tema de tu interés: nunca se sabe quién puede responder, así que mejor probar que quedarse con la duda (y con el trabajo sin hacer xd). Lo tercero: Partir y Repartir Tenemos ya un grupo de textos y otro de voluntarios dispuestos a traducirlos, así que es hora de organizarse. Para esto, publicar blogs periódicamente con el trabajo pendiente para que la gente se ofrezca a ayudar es lo más práctico. Esto se puede combinar con el Sistema de Gestión de Tareas para simplificar y mecanizar el trabajo de forma mucho más fácil. ;¿Y qué pasa si un voluntario se retrasa, o desaparece a mitad de trabajo? ¡No pasa nada! Si avisa de que no podrá acabarlo pronto por motivos personales, o tarda un periodo razonable en dar señales de vida, avisa en otro comentario del blog de que lo vas a liberar, y así cualquier otro voluntario o tú mismo podéis ocuparos de él. ;¿En qué me facilita el trabajo el SGT? El Sistema de Gestión de Tareas, o SGT, permite saber a través de una plantilla de "Panel de Tareas" y otra de "Tareas/Traducción" quién tiene reservado qué artículo, cuándo empezó a trabajar en él, y si ha terminado de traducir y ya se puede revisar su obra. Todo funciona de forma casi automática (solo hay que introducir los datos en la segunda plantilla una vez colocada en su artículo correspondiente), así que agiliza mucho más el reparto y revisión del trabajo. La única pega, si es que tiene alguna, es que en el Panel solo caben doce artículos simultáneamente, así que toca dividir el proceso de traducción en varias tandas. Lo cuarto: Traducir Con todo lo anterior aclarado y dispuesto, llega la hora de ponerse al tajo. Esto no tiene mucho misterio si tienes un nivel alto del idioma en cuestión, pero no todos tienen esa suerte. ¿Qué hacer entonces? ;Nunca. Repito, NUNCA uses Google Translate. Salvo para palabras sueltas (y muchas veces tampoco sirve para eso) es un puñetero desastre. Por todos es conocido el truco de pedirle que traduzca "Justin Bieber está alegre" para que diga "Justin Bieber is gay" (que yo no entro en que sea verdad o mentira, aunque para ponerse a tocar la guitarra en pelotas delante de tu abuela un poco rarito sí que hay que ser xD). En general, todos los traductores automáticos tienden a ser literales, o a usar un único sentido de cada palabra, e incluso a cambiar la frase si la escribes en minúsculas o mayúsculas y si pones punto final. ;¡Tranquilos, no todo está perdido! Existen muchos diccionarios online, como por ejemplo WordReference, que son muy completos. Suelen aportar muchas más posibilidades de significado que Google, aunque ciertas expresiones y combinaciones verbales pueden requerir una búsqueda más intensa por la red. ;Cuidado con los "falsos amigos" y con los términos específicos Suele pasar, sobre todo en inglés, que haya palabras muy parecidas al castellano. Esto suele provocar la tentación de traducirlas directamente, a las bravas, sin darnos cuenta de que el cambio de sentido puede ser radical. Por ejemplo, "billion" en inglés sería "millardo" o "mil millones", y no "billón" (es decir, "millón de millones"), y "eventually" sería "finalmente" o "al final" y no "eventualmente" (o sea, "podría ocurrir o no"). Asimismo, tu temática puede tener palabras específicas, inventadas en forma o significado. Si tus voluntarios aún no están muy puestos en ese vocabulario, avísales cuando veas que se equivocan para que lo vayan aprendiendo, y abre un blog de Dudas de Traducción por si las moscas =) Lo quinto: Repasar y Corregir Casi hemos terminado: uno de tus colegas ha terminado de pasar a español un texto inglés, pero por muy buena intención que tenga, no debes bajar la guardia. Repasa y compara la versión original con la traducción, o encarga a alguien con más nivel que tú que lo haga. Revisa con mimo cada línea, de forma que el artículo quede ya "listo para el consumo". De hecho, yo prefiero incluso dejar el artículo sin fotos hasta después de la revisión, para que no haya desmadres de párrafos movidos que arreglar. ;Oye, ¿qué problema hay con los que usamos expresiones americanas? Ninguno en absoluto, porque técnicamente ambos lados del charco debemos usar la Ortografía Panhispánica de la RAE. El conflicto en todo caso estaría en determinadas expresiones que no encajan en el acento español, pero no es raro ver más de una comunidad hispana para un mismo tema, y que en unas se use el peninsular y en otras el americano. Depende generalmente de cada wikia decidir entre sus miembros qué estándar se va a seguir. Si un compañero nuevo llega con un acento distinto, explícale amablemente la situación, dejando claro que el acento en cuestión solo se tiene que emplear en los artículos, y que nadie le va a discriminar por comentar blogs o chatear en su acento materno. Y lo último, pero no menos importante ¡Enhorabuena, has conseguido acabar una tanda de traducciones! ¿Eh, qué haces? No te quedes ahí parado, empieza a preparar la siguiente (siempre hay una siguiente xdd). Trata con amabilidad y ánimo positivo a tus traductores: incorporar material extranjero puede hacerte aumentar exponencialmente el número de artículos de tu wikia, y los expertos en idiomas Y en tu temática no abundan tanto como para tratarles mal. Aplaude los trabajos eficientes (rápidos y bien hechos), corrige con tacto los errores y reparte premios si lo ves oportuno. Creo que con esto ya podréis afrontar una campaña de traducción por vosotros mismos. De todas formas, si tenéis dudas, sugerencias u otros comentarios podéis dejarlos aquí o en mi Muro de la Central y os atenderé gustosamente :D ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Comunidad Categoría:Noticias de Fandom Categoría:Build a Wiki Categoría:Trucos y consejos